


Dr. Sexy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Girl’s Night Out [2]
Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/gifts).

The entire way to the ER, Iza sniffed and sobbed against Vikky’s side. She sent the other girls home, knowing that being crowded wouldn’t help their friend. “We’re here.” She told her gently, opening the cab door once she had paid the fare. “Come on.”

Iza’s hand was slightly swollen, purple, and starting to throb. “I can’t believe them!” She shook her head, still trying to grasp what had just happened. “After all this time….” She sniffed.

“I know, sweetie, but let’s get your hand looked at before we think anymore about those two.” Vikky tried to get her to calm down slightly. The last thing they needed was hospital security called on them. “Let’s get you checked in.”

Letting out a scoff, she rolled her eyes. “She’s lucky I only landed one punch!” Iza said loud enough for a few others to look over, surprised. “Yeah, you heard me.” She nodded at the strangers. “One of my best friends…” Her voice made it clear that she’d been drinking. “Having an affair…with my fiance!” People looked around at each other as Vikky urged Iza to the check in desk.

* * *

Lying back in the examination room, Iza was all cried out, and no longer yelling and rambling about ‘backstabbing whores’ and ‘unfaithful rats’. Vikky was leaning on her hand, her eyes closed as she yawned, having expected to be in bed by now. Not staying by her best friend’s side in the ER.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. “Hello, I’m Dr. McCoy.” The handsome doctor introduced himself.

Iza sat up and blinked. “Hello, Dr. Sexy.” She muttered before blushing and shaking her head.

He chuckled lightly and simple resumed speaking. “So, tell me a bit about what happened?”

She groaned, as this would be yet another person she explained it to. “We were all out for my bachelorette party. We were bummed that one of friend’s couldn’t make it, so we decided to surprise her. Well, my now ex-fiance was there. He’d been cheating on me. So, I snapped and bam. Right in the face.”

“I see.” Dr. McCoy nodded. “Well, it looks like you’ve broken your hand. That’s…that’s one hell of a punch, if I may say so.” He raised an eyebrow at Iza.

Vikky smirked. “She’s always been feisty.” She winked at her best friend playfully when Iza shot her a look.

He looked amused at that. “Let’s hope she keeps that to herself while we get her a cast on that hand.”

Iza held up to fingers on her other hand. “You have my word, Doc.” She said seriously before smiling softly.


End file.
